Zapomnienie
by bezabeza
Summary: Gdy był jeszcze młody, zdawało mu się, że śmierć będzie czymś prostym. Po prostu pewnego dnia zaśnie i już nigdy się nie obudzi. Nie myślał nawet o tym, czy wcześniej będzie cierpiał.


Baardzo stary oneszot, którego napisałam na życzenie mojej wspaniałej Asu - najlepszej Słowianki na świecie!

* * *

><p>Cholerne zimno, które towarzyszy ci dosownie każdego dnia. Tak właśnie wyglądało życie Rusi. Odkąd pamiętał, widział tylko śnieg. Opadające powoli na ziemię płatki, a w tle uginające się od ciężaru białego puchu świerki. A może tylko to wolał pamiętać? Za każdym razem, gdy próbował sięgnąć trochę głębiej, widział obrazki podobne do tych, które miał przy sobie tu i teraz. Ale wiedział, że było coś więcej. Wiedział, że był kimś więcej, że jego imię wypowiadano drżącym głosem. Więc dlaczego teraz krążył bezcelowo w swoim małym, mroźnym świecie, w którym od dawna nie pojawiła się żadna żywa dusza? Czasami miał wrażenie, że się czegoś bał. Tylko czego mogła bać się osoba, która nie wiedziała do końca kim jest? Na takich pytaniach płynął jego czas, aż wreszcie robił się coraz słabszy i słabszy. Nie potrafił już tak dobrze sobie radzić i niejednokrotnie doskwierał mu głód tak silny, że płakał, użalając się nad tym, jaki jest żałosny.<p>

Gdy był jeszcze młody, zdawało mu się, że śmierć będzie czymś prostym. Po prostu pewnego dnia zaśnie i już nigdy się nie obudzi. Nie myślał nawet o tym, czy wcześniej będzie cierpiał.

Nikt nie pamiętał już kim jest. To, co przekazał swoim dzieciom znikało razem z nim i wspominały go pojedyncze jednostki i to właśnie one sprawiały mu te niewyobrażalne katusze. Nie mógł wrócić, bo nie istniał. Nie mógł odejść, bo część jego kultury pozostała na świecie, utrzymując go dalej w jego nędznym życiu. Niejednokrotnie próbował sam się zabić. Wbić sobie po prostu nóż w serce. Ale nie potrafił. Był zbyt wielkim tchórzem, by zadać sobie ostateczny cios. Mimo tego, że nie był pewny swojego pochodzenia nienawidził tego nawet bardziej niż swojej bezużyteczności.

Pewnego dnia obudził się już z tym przeczuciem, że to właśnie dzisiaj. Że niebiosa zlitowały się nad nim, że to koniec. Koniec bezkresnej tułaczki po nicości. Koniec patrzenia, jak na dłoni zamarzają ci twoje własne łzy. I chociaż ledwo się podniósł, by rozpalić swój ostatni ogień, był dziwnie szczęśliwy. Z ulgą położył się na kocu i spojrzał w szare niebo, nie myśląc nawet o jakimkolwiek ruchu, bo sprawiał mu on niewyobrażalny ból. Był stary, tak stary, że sam nie wiedział ile już ma lat. Ilu ma potomków, ile osób zostawiło go tutaj samemu sobie.

I wtedy ujrzał nad sobą postać przyodzianą w niedźwiedzie futro.

"Rus?" zapytała patrząc na niego z góry, a z pod kaptura wysunęło się kilka siwych kosmyków. Nie odpowiedział. Z jego gardła nie chciało wydobyć się żadne słowo. Kucnęła przy nim i wzięła jego głowę na kolana. "Przepraszam, przepraszam... że dopiero teraz..." zaczęła, a on zastanawiał się czy ją zna. "Przepraszam, że cię zostawiłam dla..." Czy ona istnieje? Czy ona naprawdę jest przy nim? "Przepraszam za wszystko co ci powiedziałam..." Czy ona wie kim on jest? Czy go z kimś nie pomyliła? "Pamiętasz jak opowiadałeś mi o Świętowicie i o Swarogu..." kontynuowała, coraz bardziej nerwowo, a jej łzy kapały mu na twarz, która nie wyrażała w tej chwili żadnej określonej emocji. "Przepraszam, że cię nie słuchałam..." I nagle jego umysł jakby się rozjaśnił.

Poczuł się jakby, przeleciały przez niego miliony wspomnień. Tysiące lat jego życia w kilka sekund wróciło, a on ujrzał nad sobą kobietę, która go zdradziła. Kobietę, której poświęcił całe swoje życie, a ona potraktowała go jak beznadziejną nicość. Jakby nie miał uczuć. Jakby był gnojem, jakim nazywali go ci, którzy się go bali. Jak nazywali go ci, którzy go nie znali. Wezbrała się w nim wściekłość. I wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie oddycha. Że nie czuje zimna, chociaż wieje wiatr. Zdał sobie sprawę, że go już tutaj nie ma. Wstał, a ku jego przerażeniu - jego ciało przeszło przez ciało Sławy jak przez powietrze. Jak przez ducha. Ale to nie ona nim była, tylko on.

Rozejrzał się dookoła przerażony i cofnął się o kilka kroków, by upaść na ziemię. Czołgał się w tył nie mając pojęcia co robić, aż uderzył plecami o drzewo. Otworzył szeroko oczy widząc, jak jego była żona pochyla się nad nim, martwym. Ryknął, zagubiony, osamotniony. Jakby w klatce, niezdolny do czegokolwiek. Zerwał się na równe nogi i biegł przed siebie, jakby miało to jakiś cel. Uciekał przynajmniej przed własnymi myślami.

Wreszcie ujrzał przed sobą dziwną, jasną poświatę. Zrobił w jej stronę kilka niepewnych kroków, a to co było za nim zawaliło się. Zobaczył siebie. Odbicie, lecz tam, po drugiej stronie był młody. I wtedy zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie i nie widział, by były tak zniszczone jak u starca. Przejechał nimi po delikatnej, gładkiej twarzy i aż pisnął. Znalazł się znów obok swojego ciała. Nie rozumiał dlaczego ona nadal płakała. Potrafiła go tylko wyzywać. Od idiotów, od beztalenci, od pijaków, od nierobów... znów wezbrała się w nim wściekłość. Chciał ją uderzyć, ale nie potrafił. Nie spróbował nawet. Bo dopiero wtedy przypomniał sobie, że nie może. Nigdy nie potrafił jej uderzyć. Upadł na kolana.

Kiedy był młody, jego największą słabością było to, że zrobiłby dla niej wszystko. Kochał ją tak mocno, że nie wyobrażał sobie prawdziwego zranienia jej. Opuścił ręce, które bezwładnie opadły wzdłuż tułowia. I zniknął.

W taki właśnie sposób Ruś osiągnął spokój.


End file.
